United
by A1ien Wa1tz
Summary: Some things were said that should never have been said, now Kurt has left the School with a broken heart and soul, giving someone that chance to use him for his own selfish desires, but in the end, will it cause Kurt to drift away from the X-men, or bring the team much closer


**A/N: I don't own X-Men, Marvel and Man of Action own all the characters.**

"Demon!'

"Freak!'

"You should have never come to this school!'

"I can't believe we were even friends!"

Kurt kept on teleporting from tree to tree, desperate to distance himself from the Institution. The place that he thought welcomed him with open arms, 'friends' that he could depend on. He found out today that was a lie. It was dark outside so no one could see him, giving him a perfect cover.

'I thought I could trust them?' thought Kurt, tears pouring down his eyes as he remembered what had transpired today.

It all started when he went to school, ready for another day of boredom. As he got to the school, his girlfriend, Amanda, broke up with him at his locker before the first bell, saying she couldn't 'handle the stress of dating a mutant'. All morning he was in a down mood except for when he learned Principle Kelly will not be here tomorrow, his mood got worse in lunchtime. Getting sick of feeling down, he tried to prank Scott by putting a whoopee cushion at the last second before he sat. The prank worked, but the result was different from what he expected. Scott was livid, saying crude words at Kurt for being such a child, the others, including Kitty and Evan, siding with Scott. With his mood worsening, he went through the whole school day sad and hungry.

He teleported home, not wanting to deal with the others until their Danger room session later on that day. When he went to the Danger room, full of energy and food, everyone didn't seem to be mad at him so he thought everything was normal, how wrong he was. Only little screw-up from Kurt caused all the teens to verbally abuse Kurt to the point he teleported to his room. Packing up all the things he took with him from Germany, Kurt opened up his window and, without looking back, left the Institute.

Feeling exhausted from all the teleporting, Kurt stopped right next to an old white church, using the wall of the church for support. Thinking that this will be a good spot to rest, Kurt walked to the entrance, making sure no one saw him, he opened the door and walked inside after making sure no one was in there.

Unknown to him, a woman in her mid-30s, blonde hair with blue eyes and a white outfit with a cape, was watching Kurt from behind some trees. Pulling out a phone, she typed in a number and put it on her ear, waiting for the contact to answer.

"Is the target alone?"

"Yes, I made sure."

"Good, now we can go to Phase 2, send me the coordinates Emma."

"Yes Mr. Stryker." Said Emma, ending the call and typing the coordinates in the phone, sending them, and then discarding the phone. She could care less for the disfigured teen; her focus was on the Phoenix.

**Institution**

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, TELL THE KID ALL THAT STUFF!" yelled a fuming Logan at the other teens. Everyone was in the study room; all the kids were on the big couch while everyone else (except Xavier) was standing up. Logan saw everything in the Control Room; after Kurt left, he ordered/threatened all the teens to go to the study room.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves; you know very well how Kurt is about his appearance and past." Said Ororo, still made at the children, but not as mad as Logan.

"But we didn't mean it, honest, I don't even remember saying those things." Said Evan, the others agreeing with him.

"I felt like I blacked out at that moment, I would never say that to Kurt, he's my best friend." Said Kitty, a feeling of guilt in her stomach.

"We explain it to me, 'cause I'd love to hear your sides of the story." Said Logan, glaring at all of them.

**Church**

Kurt sat in the one of the seat in the Church, bowing his head down, holding a wooden Jesus Christ Necklace and praying. Suddenly, the doors opened, causing Kurt to teleport up in the rafters and see who entered, what he saw surprised him. There, standing in the middle with a dozen soldiers, was William Stryker. Last time Kurt saw him was in Canada. Next to him was Emma Frost, eyes closed, a hand on the side of her head, the other holding folded clothes.

"He's in here." Said Emma, looking up at the rafters Kurt was at. Panicking, Kurt teleported to a different rafter. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of electricity and pain on his side, causing him to fall off the rafter. Before he hit the ground, he suddenly stopped in midair. Opening his eyes, he says Emma looking at him.

_"Don't move unless you want to die."_

The suddenly voice in his head caused Kurt to look at Emma. Before he could think of anything else, his body touched the ground, soldiers forcefully picking him up. Thinking he had an opportunity to escape, Kurt tried to teleport, only to realize he couldn't teleport.

"I blocked out your powers so you couldn't escape." Said Emma, walking towards Kurt, Stryker right behind her.

"Put these clothes on." Said Emma, tossing the clothes in front of Kurt. Feeling like he had no choice, Kurt picked up the clothes and put them on after the soldiers let him go. After he put the last of the clothes on, he got held down again. Kurt's new clothes were a black shirt with a white trench coat and brown loose fitting pants, his hands and feet exposed.

"Hello Kurt, my name is Colonel William Stryker, maybe you've heard about me?" asked Stryker, receiving no answer from Kurt.

"I brought you out here to assign you a little job." Said Stryker, pacing back and forth. "I need you to assassinate Senator Kelly; he will be in Washington DC, the white house to be precise, tomorrow at precisely 3 P.M." said Stryker.

"Do you veally dink I vill help you." Said Kurt, staring daggers at Stryker.

"Actually yes." Said Stryker, walking towards Kurt; "you will." Said Stryker before pushing Kurt's head down, causing the boy to scream and struggle. Emma turned away while Stryker pulled out a serum with and hover it over the back of Kurt's neck. Pushing a little button on the side, little drops of a green substance fell on Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to stop struggling.

Making sure he was face to face with Kurt, who had a blank stare on his face, Stryker continued. "Now, you will go to DC, infiltrate the White House, and assassinate Senator Kelly." Said Stryker before standing up and leaving, the soldiers behind him. "…and shave off that fur, it's disgusting." Said Stryker, not looking back while Kurt nodded.

**A/N: I wrote this story in 1 A.M. so I'm very tired, sorry for a bad grammar if there is any but I had this in my head for quite some time. Again, sorry for some misspelling or that the story doesn't make sense, but the second chapter will help explain some things. I haven't watched X-Men Evolution for a full year, so some things are fuzzy to me. Please give me some feedback and new ideas for future chapters. Thank you and goodnight.**


End file.
